Patty : Broken Doll
by StormDreamCloud
Summary: OoC Patty is always bright and cheery. She brightens everyone's day with her laugh. But who brightens her up? What's under this mask of delight? Rated M for violent themes.


Ehhhh I should be doing my "Cheated" but I have the next two chapters written out so I thought I could take a break from Naruto fanfics. No flames please!

Chapter 1

It was the end of the school day at DWMA and the bell had just rung. Patty lifted her head up, her chest feeling heavy. She turned and saw her sister stretching next to her.

"Come on Patty, let's go," The long haired sister began walking away.

The short haired girl sighed deeply and shot out of her seat like a rocket. She smiled and yelled "LET'S GOOOO!" before seemingly happily skipping after her sister.

Maka looked up, suprised. She was organizing her notes, as usual and she was always suprised even though Patty yelled something like that everyday before leaving. The meister could never get used to it. Maka looked in the direction Death the Kid and the Thompson Sisters were heading when she glimpsed something horrible. She blinked to make sure but it was gone. It was out of the room already. The blonde shook her head and picked up her notes. It couldn't be.

D:

It was night and the moon was full. Patty quietly tip toed over to the window and in the moonlight, you could see that she was fully dressed. But the death weapon wasn't dressed in her everyday outfit. She wore a black pair of shorts accompanied by a a black tank top that exposed her cleavage. Her head wore no hat and her shoes were regular sneakers, black converse. Her hair was a a mess,clinging to her face and let down without any hair gel. She looked different and her soul wave lengths had a darker tone to it.

She looked down at her hands which held a potion bottle. The blonde took a quick sip and put the bottle away. The potion covered her soul wave lengths and turned them into someone else's. She silently reached over and slowly began to open the glass in front of her. She kept her ears pricked up for any other noises that indicated that Liz or Kid were awake. The window slid upwards, letting in a cool night breeze. Patty looked at the clock. It read exactly midnight. Quickly, she rushed out the window, and closed the window behind her. The girl stealthily climbed down the side of the shinigami's house and landed gracefully on the street.

A cat purred to see her and in a cloud of smoke, it was replaced with Blair.

"Hi, Annie," mewed the purple haired woman. "How are you tonight?"

"Hey Blair," sighed Patty. It was a wonder that she hadn't been recognized. "I'm good. Let's go to the Senshi club tonight."

"Okay!" the two females began walking down the street. "You know, you remind me of someone."

"Oh?" Patty's heart caught in her throat. Shit.

"Her name was Kitsune, although nobody knows what happened to her. She was a witch. I wouldn't be suprised if she was caught by one of the Shibusen students."

"Oh, that's sad," Patty's heart beat slowed down.

They stopped in front of the club and skipped the line, greeting the bouncer who let them in without any objections or hesitations. The Senshi club played loud techno and there were people dancing and grinding as if hypnotized by the beat. The bartenders were busy, giving out drinks that were ordered and calling escorts for people who were too drunk to go home by themselves. Patty began to get into the music when she saw a flash of red hair.

"Blaaaaair-chaaaann!" Spirit called out towards them.

"Spirit-san," Blair purred. "What a nice suprise!"

Next to him was Professor Stein, holding the unsteady death scythe, who was obviously too drunk.

"This, is my good friend, Proffesor Stein," Spirit grinned.

"Oh, how rude of me!" the purple haired woman mewed. "Hello Professor Stein. This is my good friend Annie."

"Hello, _professor_," Patty smirked, having fooling them all. "Annie" waved back at the men before her.

(:

Patty never bought drinks. She never needed to. Men bought her all the drinks she wanted while they stared her body up and down. She didn't mind the men raping her with thier dirty minds. The death weapon loved to tease them and never gave them what they wanted, sex. It's not like she wasn't a virgin. When Liz's back was turned, she used to sell her body for the money they desperately needed back in their street days. Right now, she only slept with a few men of her choice. The others, she teased into insanity.

._.

It was almost 3 in the morning. She finally had him all to herself. Patty had always been attracted to the sick ways of Professor Stein. He sat at a barstool, smoking his favorite brand of cigarettes, mumbling to himself about equations. The blonde sexily walked towards him and hugged him from behind, pushing her breasts against his back.

"Hello, _professor_," She whispered in her best seductive voice. "Having fun?"

"Yes," He answered, smirking. He turned around in the stool to face the girl. "I finally remembered where I put that extra spider eye."

"Oh?" She leaned in and seductively whispered. "Well, I can show you around my body, if you want."

"I want to dissect you,"

With that, Patty leaned in and licked the professor's neck and suddenly, bit down and left a lustful hickey. She straddled her leg onto him when Spirit burst in.

"OH! SO SORRY!" Spirit loudly giggled. "I was going to -hic- tell you to come -hic- join the party-"

Spirit burst into a fit of giggles, doubled over and slapped his knees.

"BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT ONE!" He yelled. "IN YOUR PANTS!"

"Err.." Professor Stein looked at his former weapon partner. "I should take him home. Now if you'll excuse me."

Patty got up from his lap and watched as Stein poked and prodded at Spirit's neck until he found his pressure point, knocking him out. He slung the death scythe over his shoulder and bowed to Blair and Patty.

"Nice meeting you, Annie, Blair," the Professor left, whistling.

Afterwards, Patty returned to the mansion as herself, not Annie. She didn't wake anyone as she slipped into her pajamas as she felt the effects of the potions slipping away. Before falling into her bed, she picked up a razor and dragged it along her inner thigh, nead her hips. Blood oozed out, making Patty bite her lips as the ease fell in. The blonde slipped in between the sheets of her bed and felt the darkness carry her away.

3_3

"ORA ORA ORA ORA!" This time Patty jumped on top of her desk and zoomed off towards the door.

Maka looked up but Patty had already zopped out of the room. She had hoped to look at her soul again after what she saw yesterday. She sighed and returned to organizing her notes. The meister reassured herself that there was no way there was a crack in Patty's soul.


End file.
